


趋避冲突

by theblindspot



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblindspot/pseuds/theblindspot
Summary: BGM ♪ N.Flying 《春暖花开》（中文版）
Relationships: 崔胜哲/李知勋
Kudos: 2





	趋避冲突

**Author's Note:**

> BGM ♪ N.Flying 《春暖花开》（中文版）

爱不是突如其来的，至少对他来说不是。仅凭一场见面就能延伸至一辈子，这种事情对他来说犹如天方夜谭，可能会是其他人的圆满，却不可能成为他的现实。

他坐在吧台最角落的位置，没多久尹净汉就端上一杯酒，酒杯在灯光下折射出透明的琥珀色。

“我们胜哲少爷今天的相亲怎么样？” 

崔胜哲穿着一身不符合他日常风格的衬衫，袖子早被他随意捋起，长短不一，倒不像刚出门时那样正式，“搞砸了。她说既然我没有兴趣，那也没必要交换联系方式。”

“某种意义上这不是顺了你的意吗？那你还烦什么？”

他拿起酒杯轻啜一口，放回吧台上时能听见冰块撞击杯壁发出清脆的哐啷声，“我跟我的妈妈出柜了。”

尹净汉抬眼看他，并没作回应。

崔胜哲挤出一个笑，“没事，反正迟早都要说的。其实我早就该说的，只是我刚才太冲动，我不该隔着电话跟她说这件事情。她说她其实很早就有感觉……我看不见她的表情，也不知道她说这句话之前沉默那么久是在想什么。”

他的周围只剩酒吧播放的爵士乐。尹净汉拍拍他的肩膀，然后自己也端着一杯酒，倚在吧台上默默地品。直到威士忌快见底，尹净汉才问他：“知勋知道吗？”

“还没告诉他。”他下意识回答，半响才反问：“怎么突然提起他？”

“没什么。”尹净汉垂眼，借着酒吧里晦暗的灯光去看酒杯里威士忌的颜色，“毕竟是当事人之一。”

崔胜哲仅是不赞同地挑眉，“哎，又在乱说什么。”

“净汉也没说错。”洪知秀也不知道听了多久，突兀地介入并送上一杯蓝红相间的鸡尾酒。崔胜哲尝过这款酒，入口时冰凉，却在喉间和胃里灼烧，跟调酒师本人一样清冽又强劲。他们的眼神分明也跟这杯酒同样极具后劲。 

“你们都不用招待客人吗？”崔胜哲忍不住叹气。

“胜哲就是我们的客人啊。”洪知秀笑着把鸡尾酒往前推，“等下一起去吃宵夜吗？”

“不了。”崔胜哲摇头，对他们展示手中的手机，上面有新的信息提示。是李知勋，问他今天会不会回去，还说等他一起吃宵夜。各种意义上都很不可思议。

崔胜哲回到家的时候，外卖还完好地摆在客厅茶几上，附送的可乐倒是已经被打开，少了三分之一的容量。李知勋躺在沙发上划手机，听到他喊“我回来了”也只是应了一声“哦”，然后继续看手机。

“你还没吃？是在等我吗？”他在沙发旁席地而坐，刚往后靠，李知勋就马上推开他的头，力度不大，但是拒绝的意思很明显。 

“又喝酒了？”

“嗯，刚才去找净汉和知秀。”崔胜哲无奈地坐直，瞄到桌上的杯子就想伸手去拿，“可乐给我喝一口。”

“不可以。”李知勋着急得去打他的手，夺过杯子把剩下的半杯一口喝光。

他撇嘴，转而拿起外卖盒里的炸鸡腿，边吃边嘟嘟囔囔：“以前叫你分一口给我的时候还很乐意，怎么最近变得那么小气。”

李知勋越过他走进厨房，出来的时候把一杯牛奶放到他眼前，“喝酒后不能喝汽水。……看来今天状况不错？喝那么多，还喝到那么迟才回来。”

“我一个人去的，跟相亲的那位女生不是很顺利，很早就分开了。”

“……哦。”李知勋点头，重新倒了一杯可乐，又咕噜咕噜灌了一大口。

崔胜哲帮他把外卖饭盒打开，又把额外添加的几盒白饭摆好。李知勋跟以前一样，一开始绝对先扒拉几口白饭才会去夹小菜，配料没吃多少，饭就已经见底。碳酸饮料也是必不可少，不了解情况的人还以为白饭和可乐才是主菜。从来都没变。

他等李知勋咽下嘴里的饭，让他再喝一口水才问道：“你有话要跟我说？”

“嗯，澳洲那边的分行有个空缺，上层想让我去。”

李知勋像个没事人一样，他却愣住了。他的手下意识趋向最靠近的物件，装着牛奶的马克杯握在手心的时候还有些温热。他拿起来喝一口，精神稍微回暖后才找回自己的嗓音：“你答应了？”

“没有，我还没有决定。”李知勋低着头，用勺子搅拌着碗里的饭，很久都没再吃一口，“你觉得呢？”

初识时李知勋仍是刚入职场的新人，他们阴差阳错成了室友，生活中的习惯要处处配合，性格也得反复磨合。他当时最讨厌关系改变的这一阶段，现在亦是，倒不如说一直以来都是。他记得几年前尹净汉还吐槽他们迈入七年之痒，开玩笑说他等着看这段“同居情”能不能度过危机之年，当时谁能想到居然会维持到第十年呢？他庆幸能拥有那么长的时间去珍藏这段友情，长得让它转变成更深刻的感情，本该没有遗憾才对，可是换另一个角度想，他又不免觉得可惜，还有点心烦。

“那你呢？你怎么想？”崔胜哲避重就轻，又把问题抛回去，“如果你觉得前景发展不错，那我觉得你可以去闯一闯。如果你也不想改变的话……”

还没说完他又摇头，“不，算了，当我没说。我不想敷衍你，可是那么重要的事情，我不适合帮你决定。”

“嗯，我知道，我只是想听听你会说什么而已。”李知勋有些羞赧地朝他笑，“我一时做不了决定，觉得很烦，很想找人聊一聊，然后就想起你了。”

李知勋在他回来之前大概洗过澡。他通常不会自己用吹风机，头发自然地被风吹干后看起来很蓬松，没有造型的刘海参差不齐地散落在额前挡住眼睛，崔胜哲没忍住伸手摸了一把，“我知道我们不可能一辈子都跟以前一样，可是在我眼里，你真的一直以来都没变。”

“……你也是。”

崔胜哲在周末抽空回了一趟老家。开门迎接他的是许久未见的大哥，见到他时一脸了然地拍拍他的肩膀，此刻反而无声胜有声。

餐桌上的情况仿佛暴风雨前的平静。每个人专心一志地吃饭，可是心思却又明显飘到别处去了。崔胜哲习惯性地想替父母夹肉，可是抬头瞥见两人淡漠的表情，最终这块肉还是回到自己的碗里。这段本该温馨的午餐时间始终没能缓和气氛。虽然在整场对谈中他的父母都坐在对面，可是大哥却选择坐在自己身边，比起倾听他的说明，更倾向于给予他支持。他的直觉告诉他，今天会比想象中平静，也许哥哥也有贡献一些功劳。

他说了很多，从第一次察觉性向开始，到最近的心态，小心翼翼却又认真地转达自己所有的想法。一切都和他想象的不一样，父亲听完后仍然没忍住叹气，面露疲倦，可是却用力地握住他的手，感觉像把他的意志和心意都寄托在这个动作上。母亲走到他身边，轻轻地拥抱他，“所以你突然决定跟我们说，是因为有对象了？” 

他在那一刻无来由地突然想起李知勋。

“没有。我本来就想跟你们坦白，只是一直找不到合适的时机。对不起，各种事情上都对不起。”

“你没有需要道歉的事情。”母亲亲昵地抚摸他的头，顿了顿又说：“虽然我们早就有这种猜想，但是真正被确认后依然会觉得有些无措。我跟你的爸爸完全能够理解，也会一直支持你，但是我们也许需要一段时间适应这段改变，这一点希望你能谅解。”

“希望你能知道，我们最大的愿望是你能过得幸福，这件事情是永远都不会改变的。”

“总之现在事情就变成这样了。”

鉴于上次跟95LINE的夜宵之约没能达成，崔胜哲特意找了一天请客，并对他们复述一遍当天的情况。

洪知秀在递酒给他的时候露出欣慰的笑脸，“也是，不管什么转变都需要磨合的时期。这个结果比想象中好，那你为什么还这么烦恼？”

“我合理猜测跟知勋有关系。”尹净汉趁机跟洪知秀交换心照不宣的眼神，“早知道今天也叫他一起来庆祝。”

“我没告诉他出柜这件事情。”他装作认真地处理烤盘上的烤肉，如此一来就可以避免去看对面两人的表情，“他要被调职了。他上次跟我讨论该不该去，我觉得当时那种氛围实在不适合说我的问题。而且他已经够烦了，没必要再操心我的事情。” 

洪知秀不解：“你没有挽留吗？”

“那样不好吧，像在逼他照着我的想法做决定。” 

“也许他也想知道你的想法呢？”尹净汉用筷子敲了敲碗沿，似在吸引他的注意力，逼他抬头对视，“我不是让你强迫他留下，坦诚一点，说一句‘其实我想跟你继续生活下去’也不算过分吧？”

说完就顺手夹起崔胜哲刚烤好的那块肉。

“说这句话不就是代表我希望他留下来吗？”

“胜哲啊。”洪知秀喊他的名字时像在叹气，“你一直担心知勋怎么想，相反的知勋也会很在意你的心里在想什么。有时候你也可以只为自己着想，将心意说出来并不是自私的行为，偶尔随着心意去行动也不是坏事。”

“所以你什么时候愿意改变现状呢？”

打开门的时候房子里黑漆漆的。如果以后只有他一个人住，今天的情况将会变成每天的常态。没有人为他留一盏灯，没有人等他吃夜宵，想象一下就觉得很寂寞。

李知勋的房间笼罩一片黑灰色织成的网，只有月光悄悄从窗外浸入，顺着细线为桌前的人影打光。桌面散落一堆文件，李知勋却倚在这片狼藉中睡得安稳。 

崔胜哲关上门，缓缓走到桌边。他靠在窗台上，细线缠绕成的一束束月光就被他遮挡一大半。斑驳的阴影落在李知勋的脸上，他的睡颜很平静，崔胜哲觉得自己不该打扰，可是他却迈不开脚步，愣在原地很久很久。

他之前以为，长久的相处时间已经让他们养成一种习惯，既然两人都觉得合适且舒适，何必改变。既然会一直在一起，何必急于一时。李知勋对他而言真的很重要，他一直都非常清楚。但是这算是爱情吗？李知勋也会觉得这是爱情吗？

他又想起尹净汉说的话：“甘愿纠缠那么多年，怎么可能没有爱？”

“知勋。”他去碰李知勋的手臂时不小心撞到桌上的滑鼠，电脑的黑屏就瞬间变亮，满屏都是关于澳洲的资料。

要说吗。虽然也不是非要他留下来不可，其实自己也可以选择跟他走。

“哥？”李知勋迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，还分不清现实与梦境。

“醒了？”他伸手去抚平李知勋被压得翘起的一撮刘海，“给你买了晚餐，起来吃吧。”

李知勋半眯着眼睛，抬头朝他笑：“刚才哥在我的梦里出现了。”

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. 最后一句来自知勋在四周年rolling paper写给胜哲的话——“刚才睡了一会儿，梦里哥出现了。”


End file.
